Kaneukankura: A New World Born of the Earth's Mind
by Zeyphur213
Summary: The dreamworld..a place of escape from reality's hardships, our place of harmony. But not all dreams are peaceful. Seven dreamers are chosen across the planet to save Earth's dream from oblivion, along with the dream traveler. Will they succeed..or fail?
1. Prologue I

**Hello, everyone. This is Zeyphur with another story waiting to be read! To those who read HeartlessQueen, you'll love this story just as much! This one is a little more romantic, and a little more dramatic, but still has adventure! Can't have a story without adventure, I always say! "I'm sure you want me outta your hair now, so here's some Draino in case there's a clog in the tub, the soap's over there next to the radio, and the towels are on the roof. Alright? Good night."-quote from Family Guy **XD

* * *

Kaneukankura: A World Born of Earth's Mind

By Zeyphur213

(Inspired by "The Gate to the Mind's Eye" and "Kare Kano!")

**Prologue **

"You see, the truth is...I like you too," said a girl to a guy, surely enjoying just what he heard.

"Wow, you...you really mean that, Saira?" said the boy.

"Yes, I do so much..." said Saira. They were both about to engage in a romantic moment when a bell rung.

"Wha?" said the boy, "What's that sound?" the noise rang again, like someone pulling on a church bell.

"Oh no...oh no, NOT NOW!!!" screamed the boy. The girl in front of her smiled as she disappeared rather quickly.

"S-Saira..." whispered the boy, dropping his head down in sorrow. Eventually, everything turned black; black was all he could see now. Now, instead of a ring, he heard a pounding...and a pounding again.

"What the hell?!?" He raised his arms as he pushed something, and the thumping stopped. He got out of what felt like a cloud, and began to walk somewhere in the area. He found himself brushing his teeth, and thus, he opened his eyes.

"What the?!?" said the boy in wild surprise. He hadn't noticed until now that he was half-asleep from the time he pushed a certain little sister out of his bed and got up out of it.

"Take your shower after you're done big bro, okay?" said the little girl as she ran somewhere in another place.

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too..." said the boy. He shut the bathroom door and locked it as he quickly shoved off his clothes and turned the shower on.

"Hurry up in there, Kaito. You've been in there 7 minutes already!!" said another voice. This time, the voice seemed more mature-like, but irritated. It seemed restless, but at the same time, tranquil. Her looks weren't necessarily beautiful and astonishing. She wore black lipstick and black eyeliner with it, and had an old, black shirt with chains on her black shorts.

"Oh shut up, Thai!!! Go summon a spirit or something, Goth girl!" the boy said in a rather exasperated voice.

"I already did..." said the girl, "And It's gonna kick your puny ass if you don't hurry it up in there!"

"Geez, you're worst than my little sister..." said the boy, really pissed now.

_sigh Time's not on my side today..._thought the boy with a bored and sad voice. _But how'd I end up in the bathroom, though? That's the real mystery right now. _

The now angry teenage girl bust opened the door and flushed the toilet on her brother.

"OWWW, SHIT!!! What the heck did you do that for?!?" screamed the boy, peeking out the curtain. It was the girl!

"THAI?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!?!?!?" screamed the boy again.

"Out...now..." said the girl with absolutely no happiness in her voice. Not caring about his nudity, she grabbed his head and threw him out of the bathroom recklessly, like a football player would throw a football. The girl took off her shirt and shorts, leaving only her bra and underwear, and threw it at the boy.

"Put that in the washer because I said so," said the girl calmly, "And while you're at it..." the girl threw a towel she had carried with her.

"Cover yourself, PLEASE!" She shut the door after that, with absolutely no sympathy in her voice.

"Hmph...what's with her attitude?" said the boy, wrapping the towel around himself. The shower turned off, and he knew what would happen if he was still sitting in the same spot with nothing to dress her.

"OH CRAP!!!" He dashed towards the laundry room, tossing the girl's clothes in the washer as he sprinted in a wrapped towel. The little girl saw him in just a towel, and she panicked.

"AHHHH!!! Mom!!! Kaito's not dressed!!!" the boy had no time to pulverize his sister, for time was running out. He was in the Goth girl's room. Inscriptions and incantation spells and symbols covered the floor.

"Yuck..." said the boy, grossed out.

"KAITO!!! You have a minute before I come get you!!!" yelled the girl from the bathroom.

"Man, some girls are so stupid..." the boy said to himself. He found some clothes in her drawer and ran back to the bathroom.

"34.08 seconds. You still need work," said the Goth girl in disappointment.

"Well, at least I got your clothes, okay?" said the boy. The now calm and relaxed girl walked real close to him and gave him a bewitching look. He started blushing alot as always when she does this to him, just to toy with him. She rubbed his face with her hand as she said in a soothing voice,

"Yes...at least you did, Kaito." She slightly pulled his cheek as she also said,

"Don't tell anyone I was nice to you, okay?"

"Uh, whatever..." said the boy as he walked back into his room and locked the door shut. The Goth girl half-smiled as she walked back to her own room as well.

"Mom and dad decide to have two more kids after me, and I was okay with it, but why THEM?!?!?" said the boy, "It's almost like I'm locked inside a girl's dorm or something. I mean GEEZ!!!" He slipped into some clothes for school.

"Boy, I sure wish I was in a dream right now, but oh well..."

"You can..." said a voice.

"Hmm?" the boy said with a curious look on his face.

"I wonder who that was?" the boy gave a sigh as he sat down at his desk and took out a small book with pictures of his sisters and family.

"sigh Oh Kanaru-kun, I wish you were still alive. You were like the most mature and kind loving sister I had in this family..." The younger girl was hearing everything through the door as she stood up and sighed.

"Aw...he doesn't like us a bit, does he?" she skipped away, a little sad.

"Okay, now what entry is this now? Entry 3 now?" said the boy with a grin on his face.

"Alright, let me begin with..."

* * *

Well, that's the prologue for you. You can skip the next chapter if you want; the next chapter talks alittle about the main character's family. Could help you later in the story. Now for Qs, As, and Reviews! 


	2. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Last chance to skip! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Introduction

_Dear Journal,_

_Well here I am...my third entry. My sisters are as dumb as ever, and I'm stuck in between it all. But I guess...I guess I've gotten used to their company around the house. I'm my other sister's doing fine as well. I wish I could see her again sometimes, but we humans, with these bodies, can't go everywhere, you know? Anyway, things have been doing okay, and nothing's really happened at all special. Oh, I don't think I've introduced you yet to my family, have I? Well, let's see:_

_Thai: You got my sister Thai, who's a Goth, and she's a real pain in the neck. She has her kind moments, but it's rare to see it. I'm probably the only one who's seen it._

_Ani: My stupid little sister. She's a pain, too, but like I said with Thai, she has her sweet moments and such. She's the complete opposite of Thai; happy-go-lucky, cheerful, screams a lot...she's too cheerful._

_Well, that's all of them. All of them that are alive, anyway. My other sister...well, I don't wanna to talk to much about her, because then I'll remember the bad things along with the good things at the same time. Her name? Kanaru, but I always called her Kanaru-kun. She was a very sweet girl. She was also a very beautiful sister, at best. She was also very smart, too. Sometimes I wish I could go out with her, but we were bro and sis, so yeah. Not to mention she was a lot older than me and Thai. She was part of the reason I was almost as popular as her with everyone, but since her death, everything's just about gone back to normal these days; nothin' special. I hope you're having a good time up there, sis, and I'll be up there with you soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Kaito Yurishimi_

Kaito took a picture of Kanaru and placed it on that page which he had written.

"Stay safe, Kanaru..." Kaito said with a sigh. Then, a knock was heard at his door, but more like a banging.

"COME ON, KAITO!!! Were gonna be late for school!!!" Thai shouted with an impatient tone in her voice.

"Ok, ok..." Kaito replied. He slid his journal back into his drawer as he walked out his room and shut the door.

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 1 for ya. Wasn't too long at all, it was just a journal entry. The next few chapters will be pretty long, but you should be used to it, if you can read Chapter 3 of HeartlessQueen. Oh, and folks, a little something to tell you; Klonoa won't be appearing for quite awhile, but when he does, you'll know it when you see him, unless you haven't played the game. -- 


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Decision

**Not much to say here, except you'll be meeting some more characters in the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Unexpected Decision

"Hey, Kaito!" said one of Kaito's friends.

"Hey, Reina..." replied Kaito with a half-smile.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kaito?" said one of his other friends.

"It's nothing, Kanne..." Kaito said with a sigh.

"You didn't get any sleep, did you?" Reina said with a disappointed but at the same time, a happy grin.

"I...I had that dream again..." Kaito said with an excited grin on his face, yet he seemed sad about something at the same time.

"You mean the dream with Saira in it?" said Kanne with a blushed smile.

"Yeah, I guess..." Kaito said with an embarrassed grin. Just then, Saira had shown up in the classroom. Kaito turned and saw her as he waved,

"Hey Saira!" said Kaito, blushing.

"Oh, hey Kaito!" Saira replied, smiling.

"Ah...have you ever seen such a beautiful girl like her?"

"Why do you like her so much?" said Kanne. "It's like you're the girl gazing at a guy."

"It's because...she...reminds me of...my sister."

"Okay class, can anyone tell me the kind of poetry used by Shakespeare?"

"Um, a sonnet?" said Kaito.

"Yes, precisely. Good job, Kaito." replied the teacher, showing a pleased smile. Saira glanced at Kaito with a surprised look on her face, but she was happy. _Wow, I thought Kaito wasn't the kind to be a smart kid OR say the answers to questions like that._, thought Saira. Kaito also caught a glance at Saira. With both of them looking at each other, both of them turned back to the chalkboard, while Kaito blushed. _I wonder what she thinks about me? I mean, Saira said she likes me in my dream, so I wonder if she does now?_ thought Kaito, _If that was a vision of what might happen, then that makes me so happy! _

"Okay class, now everyone pair up with a partner. I don't care who, just pick anyone," said the teacher. Kaito was walking straight for Saira when another girl paired with her.

"Come on, Saira, let's partner up!" said the girl.

"Okay, sure," replied Saira with a smile. _Clara...she did that on purpose...hmph..._thought Kaito, frowning. As Saira went to get Clara's chair and pull it up next to hers, Clara walked near Kaito and whispered to his ear,

"Listen, Kaito. I know all about your crush on Miss Saira there, and she's my best friend. I'm not about to let you steal her from me, so I think it'd be best for you to give up on her right now." She walked away in an angry manner.

"Wow, Kaito. I'm surprised you were able to take one with Clara," said Reina.

"Yeah, she's a mean girl, and everyone knows it," said Kanne.

"sigh Clara is the only thing standing in my way of getting to Saira."

"Well, maybe you should have more determination, Kaito. You've got to learn to be strong-willed, brave, and well...honest to yourself. Only then you win the heart of a girl like her. It's with any girl, really. We really like guys that can stand up and take charge," explained Reina with a witty smile.

"Since when did you get all 'Ms. Philosophy' on us?" said Kanne.

"Thanks for that, Reina. I think I will." said Kaito, smiling. Reina gave Kaito a bright smile as the bell rang.

"Okay class, for your homework, I'd like you to write a poem about a 'special someone' you like. It's due next class!"

"Hmm...Kaito?" said Reina and Kanne at the same time.

"Oh, shut it, guys."

"Hey, Kaito," said Saira from a distance. She ran over to Kaito, since they were going to the same class. Fortunately for Kaito, Clara didn't have the same class as they did.

"Oh, uh...hey..." said Kaito, blushing.

"So what did you draw for Art?" said Saira.

"It's a secret..." said Kaito, blushing more.

"What is it? Why can't you tell me?"

"You'll see soon enough." Saira showed a confused look, then laughed.

"Alright then, Kaito. I can wait."

Once they were both in class, the bell rang, and doors closed.

"Welcome, everyone. Who has their homework?" Almost half the people didn't do their homework.

"Typical. I'm very disappointed." But then, she turned to Kaito.

"But I'm sure Kaito has it, doesn't he? After all, if his drawing's impressive this time, he just might get a recommendation to Art 2!" Hardly anyone gave cheers. They were all jealous of his artistic abilities. Saira showed a look of surprise.

"Wow, you're really going up in the artistic world, aren't you?" Saira said with a happy smile. Kaito blushed alot at Saira.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that," Kaito replied with a shy smile.

"May the class see your drawing, Mr. Yurishimi?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." Kaito took out the drawing and handed it to Ms. Sonja. As she opened it, her face looked like she suddenly had a heart attack and died. _Insurmountable...how can anyone draw this so...so well? There's nothing wrong with his picture, in terms of...well...anything!!! _thought the teacher. She looked up and saw all the students staring at Ms. Sonja with question.

"Are you okay, Ms. Sonja?" asked one of the students.

"Class!!!" shouted Ms. Sonja, "I want to show you something no other person can dare achieve in life!!! Nothing I've ever seen, at the very least. Students..." She tore off the rubber band keeping it rolled up and unraveled Kaito's drawing.

"BEHOLD!!!" The picture was shown, and students gasped in astonishment. Words couldn't be described of how significant his drawing was, though in his drawing, everyone saw and knew who it was in the picture. As soon as Saira caught a glimpse, her eyes widened, she blushed a whole lot, seeing this picture.

"Kaito..." said Saira, holding her hands to her chest. Her heart had skipped a beat; several times, actually.

"You...like it? I worked 24 hours on it. I knew you were gonna like it."

"K-Kaito...I..." Saira was stammering too much. She couldn't help but gaze at his drawing.

"I can't believe you...you're..." the next second, she passed out from the dizziness, knocked out on the table.

"Saira?" said Kaito, shaking her. _All this must mean she both shocked and somewhat happy. But...what I'm worried about is if she's shocked in a good way...or bad. I mean, I'm sure she was embarrassed to now know how my feelings are for her._

_She's a very shy girl, and I'm really the only one other than Clara that can get her to talk at all. I hope she isn't mad at me._ Kaito wasn't expecting anything like this to happen at all. Of course she wasn't going to admit her feelings to him in front of everyone. She's not like that. But Kaito also wasn't expecting this reaction from her, either.

"Kaito, can you help Saira into the infirmary? I think she'll be out for a little while," said Ms. Sonja.

"Yes, ma'am," Kaito replied, carrying Saira on his back out of the classroom.

As Kaito carried Saira out of the classroom, Saira was half-awake as she saw herself being carried by Kaito.

"Ugh...K-Kaito?" Kaito noticed Saira was partially awake.

"Hey Saira...sorry I made you mad back there. I mean now, of course, you know my feelings for you now, and I always wanted to tell you. But I was always too shy and scared to tell you, and I didn't think you'd like me in the same way," explained Kaito. "If you don't like me that way, I'm okay...with it. I mean then, we could stay friends if this doesn't work, but now, you know how much I care about you...how much I...well, you know the rest."

"Kai...to..." Saira again drifted into another period of sleep. Unfortunately for Kaito, she didn't hear a single word he said. Kaito gave a soft smile at Saira as he turned his head back. Unluckily, Kaito ran past Clara, and she stared in wild surprise. They both glared at each other as Kaito kept running.

"You..." whispered Clara, very exasperated in her mind about what she just saw.

"Kaito...there is one thing that you are not going to take from me, and that's my friend, Saira." Once Kaito and Saira got to the infirmary, she asked the nurse up front,

"Excuse me, miss..." Kaito started politely and calmly, "Is there a room for me to put down Saira?"

"Sure thing, Kaito," said the nurse, picking up the phone. Kaito set her down gently on one of the beds in one of the rooms. Kaito pulled the covers over Saira to comfort her. After a few minutes, Saira woke up from her faint deliriousness.

"Kaito?" said Saira in a soft but almost silent voice, "What's...going on?"

"Well, you fainted, but now you're alright..." said Kaito, smiling.

"Kaito..."

"Hmm?"

"Did you...I mean, did you REALLY do that for me?"

"Yeah...yeah, I did..."

"I never knew you improved so much, and...your drawings were really good last year. I still have a bunch of your old ones pinned up on my door and mirror."

"Heh...thanks. That means alot."

"I should be thanking you, Kaito...so...what was that drawing called?"

"Daughter of Cupid; Child of Love." Kaito and Saira blushed alot at what he said.

"I'm not trying to impress you. I worked on it...real hard, and I wanted you to have it. I wanted you to keep that as both a vision and a "piece" to your dream." Saira was confused, but again, showed a shy smile, blushing.

"Kaito...I'm really, really quite happy that you did this for me..." Kaito knew what was coming. At least, he THOUGHT he knew what was coming because of the look on her face. Even though she was blushing, he could tell what her response would be as a result of her finding out he likes her.

"It's okay, Saira. I know what you're trying to say. I'm sorry I made you mad, and I'm sorry I embarrassed you in front of everyone. I guess I should go, before the teacher gets suspicious..." he quickly got up and left, not saying a word.

"WAIT, KAITO!!!" shouted Saira. She held her hand out to him, but he had already left. Feeling really bad about herself, she dropped her hand softly.

"Kaito...please...come back..."

Meanwhile, Kaito was walking back, letting a few tears drop from his eyes._ How could I hope to go out with someone like her, anyway? I knew that she was too good for me, but I just had to take a risk and end up being rejected!!! I was so stupid...I should've never tried to think that I would be able to go out with one of the smartest and most beautiful girls here...I should've known she'd reject me..._ As soon as Kaito got to the classroom, he hid his despondency with fake happiness as he wiped off his tears and came into the classroom.

"Hello, Kaito. Did you manage to get Saira to the infirmary?" said Ms. Sonja.

"Yes, Ms. Sonja," replied Kaito. "She's resting now."

"Well, that's good, then. Thanks for your help, Kaito." Kaito took a seat at his table and grabbed a piece of paper and immediately began drawing. Since everyone was talking and having fun, they didn't really notice.

"Saira...I'm so sorry...I hope we can still be friends, at least..." whispered Kaito to himself. Ms. Sonja noticed Kaito was the only one actually drawing.

"What're you drawing, Kaito?" asked Ms. Sonja. Kaito pretended not to notice. She peeked over and saw a person. He was standing in the middle of nowhere. Debris was everywhere, and in the middle of the area lay a tower, specifically what he called the "Tower of Babel."

"Nothing in particular..." replied Kaito. Ms. Sonja was even more amazed with this drawing than the last. Just then, Ms. Sonja took out a recommendation notice for Kaito.

"I won't see you again, Kaito, but at least you're moving up now..." Kaito took a look at the recommendation notice as it displayed:

Name: Kaito Yurishimi

Grade: 10

Date: 12/03/07

Current Teacher: Ms. Sonja, Room 173

Recommendation to: Mr. Dorin, Room 200

Reason for Recommendation: Far-fetched artistic mind and imagination. Has great sense of thought and participates in every class of Art.

"M-M-M-Mr. Dorin?? I heard his students are top-notch, and anyone who can't keep up gets kicked out," exclaimed Kaito. "I mean, my drawing is very well-developed, yeah, but I don't know if it's good enough to stay in Mr. Dorin's class!!!" Kaito was kind of scared of Mr. Dorin, not just because of his vast experience as a teacher, but also because of his mean attitude.

"You're only on his good side if you excel in your talent, Kaito, and you...well, excel!" Ms. Sonja explained.

"Are...are you sure? I don't know about Mr. Dorin..." Kaito replied with a nervous half-smile.

"Sure! I'm certain that you'll survive in his class," said Ms. Sonja. Kaito gave a huge sigh as he left the classroom.

"Well, see you later, Ms. Sonja. It was nice being your class."

"I hope you have a good time..." replied Ms. Sonja.

"I'll keep that in mind..." said Kaito, showing a frown.

Once Kaito reached Room 200, Mr. Dorin's class, he reluctantly brought his hand to the door. _I can't believe I'm about to go into Mr. Dorin's class now...geez..._ But before he even touched the door, the door swung open, surprising Kaito. A girl appeared in front of him, glaring at his presence. She showed no emotion in or out of her face.

"Well, what a surprise..." said the girl. They both glared at each other with no emotion in their faces.

"Clara..."

"Kaito..." Kaito gave an annoyed and sneaky smile as he said,

"This is going to be one interesting art class..."

* * *

From love to depression to fear. How do you do it, Zeyphur? I don't know, maybe I'm a crazy person, or I just like messin' with Kaito. HAHAHA!!!

Kaito: 'comes and smacks author on head'

OWW!!! I GAVE YOU GOOD ART SKILLS, SO BE THANKFUL!!! Don't you hate it when your characters get rebellious? Well, things will get better for our friend here, I'm sure. See ya in the next chapter! But before that...you know what's up next!!! (Maybe I should just say QAR, I don't know...)


	4. Chapter 3: The Key and the Lock

**Let's see what happens next after Clara and Kaito meet...**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Key and the Lock

"MR. DORIN!!!" shouted out Clara. Mr. Dorin turned around, really irritated by her constant yelling.

"Hmm?" Mr. Dorin turned to find out it was Kaito Yurishimi.

"Ah, Kaito. I've heard great things about you from your previous art teacher. She said your art proved to show incredible potential, and that's what I intend to see," said Mr. Dorin, showing a pleasant but at the same time, serious smile.

"Yes, sir," said Kaito, bowing then taking his seat. He sat down at a table by himself.

"Hey, isn't that guy the really good artist?" said a girl from across the room.

"Yeah, and it's also the guy Clara hates," said one of the girl's friends.

"Why? He's a sweet guy."

"But remember, Clara's best friend ever is Saira, and that's the girl that that guy likes, so keep that in mind."

"Oh, yeah. Kaito Yurishimi, isn't it? I heard rumors about it."

"Yup, that's the one." Clara came back and caught wind of her friend's conversation. She stared at Kaito, but with excitement and heinous laughter.

"Look at Kaito, sitting by himself," said Clara, "Aw, he has no friends in this class, does he? Well, serves him right for trying to take my best friend away." Once she looked away from him, she found herself looking at him again.

"There's something about that guy that pisses me off, and I'm sick of it." She hurriedly walked over to Kaito as she harshly said,

"Listen, Kaito, why don't you spare us and Mr. Dorin the trouble and just go back to your own pitiful class? No one wants you here, and they don't seem to care about you, so just leave..." Just then, Mr. Dorin walked by and caught wind of Clara's insults.

"That's enough out of you, Clara. I think you should sit back at your seat now." Clara reluctantly obeyed as she muttered under her breath,

"Teacher's pet..." Kaito didn't even pay any attention to her insults and was drawing the whole time.

"I'm sorry you had to endure that, Kaito. Are you okay?" Mr. Dorin asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I don't even know what she said to me," replied Kaito. Clara's face turned beet red. She was jealous.

"Why is that nut job getting all the comfort and sympathy?!?!?" Clara whispered almost into a loud voice. Her associates noticed she was at her limit and walked away slowly.

Meanwhile, back in the infirmary, Saira was still rehabilitating from her knockout earlier.

"All I...wanted to tell him...were my feelings for him, but..." Saira let a tear run down her cheek, "I guess...I guess he thought I'd give him the wrong answer." She turned and faced the wall, showing a sad look on her face.

"Oh Kaito...if only I can see you again..." Soon after that, the bell rang.

"Saira, I think you're well enough to walk to your class," said the nurse, "You should go before you're late."

"Okay," said Saira as she got up from her bed. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem, Saira," replied the nurse, smiling. Saira soon ran out the infirmary after getting out of the bed.

Kaito was soon in his math class, so now he'd be seeing his sister.

"Hey, Thai..." said Kaito. "What's up?"

"Nothing but the fact that we have a math test today..." said Thai, groaning.

"You didn't study, did you?" said Kaito, chuckling.

"Oh shut the hell up..." said Thai, embarrassed. Just throw me some certain equations, like algorithmic ones. Those are the ones I can't seem to understand.

"Hmm...okay," said Kaito, "Alright, so..." Kaito writes the first set, "(20 x 14)/(10-3)/4.44."

"Alright, so I know that 20 x 14 is 480, then divide that by 7..." Thai was instantly hooked to the problem. Kaito and Thai both loved to study in the field of mathematics, but it was Thai that really loved it. She plans on being some sort of mathematician when she's older. They are now both in Calculus.

"Hey Kaito?" said a student.

"Yeah?" replied Kaito.

"If the value of this number is positive, but the number in THIS part of the problem is negative, and y equals a whole number, what will THIS part amount to?"

"Oh, that's easy, Yamura. Let me show you how. So what you do here is..." Kaito began to explain.

"Okay class, review time is over! Materials put away!" said the teacher. This one wasn't as nice as Ms. Sonja. Her name is Ms. Imayama. She wore hard-rimmed glasses, had brown hair, light skin, a formal dress shirt, and a short dress skirt.

"I hope I'm ready for this..." said Thai.

"Oh, shut up, Thai. What happened to your confidence? You ARE ready for this!" whispered Kaito, "Don't lose hope!!" Thai gave a half smile as she said,

"Thanks...you dolt..." she took the pencil out of her hair and prepared herself. _Okay, I can do this...a simple math test with simple problems. Kaito helped me to review, so it should be easy for me now, right? RIGHT! _She had a whole lot of confidence now, at least until she saw the first problem.

_Who the hell am I kidding? I'm doomed!!!_ Now she was really frustrated. Kaito, on the other hand, was halfway done with the test already. He just finished up a problem when something interrupted his sight.

"Kaito..." whispered a voice. The short vision showed a girl, naked, with covers over her parts, and she was in a seductive position. She looked exactly like Saira, except with blond hair.

"huge gasp, then retches" Kaito's vision caused him to feel very uneasy. His head was spinning, and mind was screaming. Everyone, even the mean teacher, was shocked by the sight. After that moment, Kaito's head dropped, and yet again, he fell into another coma. Thai saw everything and tried to wake him up, shaking him crazily.

"Come on, bro, don't play like that!! Wake up Kaito, come on!!! Please!!!!! Not again..." Thai didn't cry, but you could tell that she was disheartened about the situation.

"Thai, why don't you take Mr. Yurishimi to the clinic? After all, he is your brother..." said Ms. Imayama.

"Alright...thanks..." she got up and carried him on her back and ran down to the clinic quickly. Don't worry, Kaito. Everything's gonna be alright...I promise..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kaito..." said a voice, "Kaito..." Kaito was floating in an entity of nothingness. In this peculiar world, a girl was kneeling, bending down towards Kaito's face with hers.

"Wake up...Kaito..." She leaned and kissed Kaito, waking him up slowly. When he awoke, he saw the girl that was naked in his quick vision, except this time, she wore a white-see through dress with bandages covering up her parts.

"sigh this world again..." said Kaito in a low and weak voice, "Am I destined to be in the sleeping world? Am I destined for a life of adventure somewhere else? A body not any more useful in the real world now exists in a form in this dream? Will I ever wake up to reality again? Will I stay asleep, always to be in a dream never realized by others?"

"Your comas are becoming longer with each one, and soon, it'll be permanent," said the girl, "Someone or something in the dream world is pulling you into the world of dreams, and you can't seem to drive away from it. You are somewhat drawn to it..." The girl then got up on top of Kaito, with her face close to his, and had her arms around Kaito. "There are an infinite number of ways you can create your dream world, however, there are only 7 people with this ability on Earth, and you Kaito...you are one of them. You are the Dreamer of Intelligence. The others are the Dreamer of Adventure, the Dreamer of Instinct, the Dreamer of Athletics and Physical Being, the Dreamer of Discovery, the Dreamer of Peace and Beauty, and the Dreamer of Diversity. All seven of you, although you may not know it, are creating the Dream World. They are chosen only when ALL of their powers are realized by the Dream Traveler."

"The Dream Traveler..." said Kaito, still very weakened.

"You are one of the most important of the seven dreamers. You shape the world's landscapes, its races, jobs, its rights, and its ability to reason..." explained the girl. I am the former goddess of dream, Seiara. The true keeper of dreams is the dream traveler, Klonoa, one who will guide you through the world of dream. He believes you and the other six are fated to accomplish this task. When a person dreams, it is not them that creates their small world, but rather it is their mind that creates it for them. Our minds take what we see in the real world and create an almost completely original world for us to explore and want. The mind can play tricks on us, give us destructive, dangerous, and horrific dreams, no matter what you see. The mind can be a cruel entity that's not to be reckoned with..."

"Well, I can obviously see that now…" said Kaito, trying to get up. His body hurt too much to get up, and he fell back down.

"Please, Kaito. Don't push yourself. You won't need to," said Seiara. She got up herself as she said,

"Kaito…you now know that you are one of the dreamers. Don't be surprised if we meet again. Bye, Kaito…"

"WAIT!!!" yelled Kaito.

"Hmm?"

"Were you…the same girl that revealed to me her feelings for me that one other time?" Seiara blushed at the question as she replied,

"I'm sorry, but no. I am not."

"Oh…ok, then. Sorry for the trouble, Seiara."

"No, it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. Even in their dreams."

"So…when will be the next time this kind of encounter happens?"

"Whenever the next time you sleep, or the next time you have a coma."

"Hmm…okay, then."

"Don't expect it to happen all the time, however. Sometimes you may just have a regular dream, or you will end up in the world you are creating, and I'll be there waiting. I've told the exact same thing to everyone else, so you're no one special." Kaito thought for a second, then showed a shocked and disgusted look.

"Wait, so you kissed the other dreamers too, even though they could have been girls?!" Seiara blushed again at the question, but had an insulted look on her face.

"I think you are ready to return to your own world now…"

"WAIT!!! This time I'm being serious…when will I see you again?"

"Like I said, once you've finally created your world, I will be there waiting for you to find me, and this goes for all the other dreamers as well. Then I will explain everything else to you after that has been accomplished." Seiara's hands began to glow as her hands neared Kaito's chest.

"You have a truly unique gift, Kaito. Do not waste it." The next thing he knew, he was in the clinic, waking up from his 'event.' Thai looked at him with a half smile as she said,

"You idiot…don't scare me like that again, you hear?"

"Yeah…I'll try…"

* * *

I won't say anything about the DT, 'cause you should know who he is. Anyway, it seems Kaito now knows why he keeps having comas, and probably how he ended up in the bathroom. Or is there still more to know about this girl? And what about Saira and his friends? Do they play a part in Kaito's life too? Stay tuned for another installment!!! Now for QARs!!! (Okay, that sounds like a disease...XP) 


	5. Chapter 4: Kaneukankura

**Welcome back to Zeyphur's "Dreams!" In the last chapter, Kaito had a coma, with a strange girl appearing in his sleep explaining to him just about everything he needs to know...for now, maybe, but here in this next chapter, Kaito's friends start to wonder and worry about him and his safety. For no one knows what happened to him at all. Now, let's read on and see what his friend's have to say...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Kaneukankura

"So, Kaito, I heard that you fell into another coma," said Kanne, giving him a nudge on the shoulder.

"So? What about it?" replied Kaito.

"Why do you keep falling into comas lately? Your last one was 3 days ago."

"Why does it matter to you? As long as it doesn't concern you, you shouldn't worry. Besides, I'm here right now, aren't I?"

"Well I guess you're right…" Just then, a girl from across the street was waving at Kaito.

"Hey!! Kaito!" screamed the girl.

"Oh it's Reina…" replied Kanne. Reina dashed over to them after making sure there were no cars around.

"So Kaito, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Hey Reina!!!" screamed Kanne, feeling left out, "Aren't you gonna say hi to me too?!?"

"Eh, I see you all the time, Kanne. I don't need to worry about you."

"Hmph…"

"You guys always seem to fight all the time, like you're brother and

sister, or…something more…" said Kaito, giving a know-it-all look.

"No were not!" they both said at the same time. "Don't compare me with this person at all! We have absolutely nothing in common!"

"Other than the fact that everything you just said you guys both said it at the same time?" they both looked at each other and blushed.

"Seriously, Kaito, we don't like each other that way…" said Kanne, with an annoyed but serious tone in his voice.

"Yeah, it's not like that…" said Reina with the same tone in her voice as well.

"See? You guys even have the same tone and looks on your faces!" Kaito ended up laughing.

"Oh shut up, Kaito!!!" they both said.

"Stop copying me!!!" they both yelled at each other. Kaito ended up walking off, still laughing.

"Ah, those guys…" said Kaito, wiping a tear. His laughter quickly changed to sorrow.

"I wish I had that kind of relationship with Saira, but she probably still hates me for drawing that picture of her, especially since it was a bit inappropriate, but Ms. Sonja didn't seem to care." Kaito gave a sad sigh.

"I don't know if I could face her again…"

Back at where Kanne and Reina were still arguing, Saira turned up.

"Um…uh, excuse me?" Saira said with a shy look on her face. She may be able to talk to Kaito with ease, but with anyone she doesn't know, she'll end up being real nervous.

"Oh, it's Saira," said Reina, who had her hands on Kanne's face.

"You're looking for Kaito, aren't you?"

"Um…yeah…"

"Well, he took off to the right path behind us."

"Oh…ok…thanks…" she ran off in a quick hurry.

_Hmm…I wonder why Saira was in such a hurry to see Kaito. Are they going out or something?_

"sigh I wonder where Saira is now…" said Kaito, still gloomy over his own conversation. "I really hope she doesn't turn up…"

"HEY!!! pant" screamed a girl. It was Saira! "Wait!!! Kaito!!!"

"Man, why do I always have to be wrong about these things?!?" In a quick thought, he picked up speed, then dashed off.

"KAITO!!! WAIT!!!" She herself also ended up running herself. Kaito took a turn then jumped up on the tall, wooden fence. She had followed almost right behind him until there was no one. Tears began to run down her face. Kaito was up on a tree, but when he saw Saira…

"Kaito…why…" Saira cried, "Why are you running away from me…" She quickly turned and walked off.

"Saira…"

Saira was about to take a turn when a familiar voice called her name.

"Saira…"

"Kaito…" She began walking around to see him, but he shouted out,

"STAY BACK!!!" Kaito had his hands clenched into a fist. "I…I don't want to see your face. Not now…"

"Kaito…"

"I knew that drawing you in that kind of position was bad, but I…couldn't stop thinking about you then. I liked you so much to the point where I would do anything for you to be happy. But…you didn't like it. You hated it, didn't you? You…"

"No, Kaito…that wasn't true. I…I really did like it. I loved your style of it. And…at the clinic, I couldn't…"

"Couldn't what? You couldn't bring yourself to tell me about your feelings for me, which was that you never actually liked me at all?!"

"!!!"

"I'm fine with the fact that you didn't like me like you did. I was a pitiful artist who didn't deserve to have you; a pitiful artist who couldn't win a girl's heart…I was so stupid then. I was trying so hard to make you…fall in love…with me, and I ended up fooling myself." Kaito dropped his head down, starting to cry.

"I mean, look at myself…I've never been with a girl like this before, so why do I try so hard to win someone like you over so much?!?!?" Saira put her hand to her chest. _Kaito's tearing himself apart…he really didn't understand what was going on, did he?_ Saira had her head down.

"Kaito…you're wrong about everything…everything you've said so far, it was a lie…" Tears dropped from her eyes as she ran over and embraced Kaito.

"You never let me finish what I had to say…"

"But…your look told me…"

"…Nothing. My look meant nothing to me at all. All I was hoping for was if I could get the words I wanted to say to you back at the clinic before I wouldn't be able to. I always loved your drawings…ever since the day you first drew one for me, I've always loved them. You made more and more for me, and from then on I knew there was something going on. I then knew that you had a serious crush on me, and I felt the same way. But of course I was never able to get the truth out to you without breaking down in nervousness. I was always shy with that sort of thing, because I had never known what having a boyfriend was like. I had never known anything like falling in love with someone before, and I struggled to know what that compassionate feeling I had for you was, and it was hurting me…so much…" Saira started to cry, and so did Kaito.

"Saira, I never knew that…you liked me that much…I never knew that at all. All I knew…was that I liked you so much, and that I would never ask you because I was afraid you would turn me down. You are such a beautiful girl with a great personality. You were really intelligent, and you were such a kind girl, too. I always had the feeling that you've gone out with other guys because of that." Saira looked at him, and saw his face, broken apart emotionally.

"Saira…you're so beautiful. Beautiful to the point I would kill just to touch your face. You were like one of the perfect ones I've never seen. Untouched by time, never kissed by others lips, and never hurt by anyone. You were truly remarkable when I saw you. I had wished I had you, I wanted you to appreciate me because of who you were and what you were like, and I…I just…" He broke down, crying. Saira put her hand on his face as she said,

"Kaito…I'm so sorry…I never knew you were so hurt. We're hurt by each other…we have a longing for each other, and were drawn together by this love we have for each other, this love that still holds us mutually. If we love each other so much this way, then…we both shouldn't be afraid to show each other our feelings anymore. We shouldn't be scared any longer." Saira neared Kaito's face to the point where their lips almost touched.

"We should no longer be afraid to be with each other…" Saira was about to kiss him, and it was almost inevitable it was going to happen, but Kaito swiftly turned around and had his head down.

"Why…why do you…have to be so beautiful…it's tearing me apart so much right now. I can't stand it. My heart's racing. My whole body's shaking..." Kaito fell on his knees with his hands on the ground. "I'm sorry Saira…I just can't…not yet...I can't……." Saira was feeling suspicious that something was going on with Kaito.

"Kaito?" Before she knew it, Kaito was on the ground.

"KAITO!!!" She ran over to Kaito and kneeled at him.

"Kaito, what's going on?!? What's happening with you?!? KAITO!!!" Just then, Kanne and Reina, who weren't even looking at each other right now, saw the situation, and ran over to Kaito and Saira.

"Saira, what happened to Kaito??" said Reina, really concerned.

"Kaito, he's…I don't know what's wrong with him!!" Kanne and Reina both looked at each other and nodded, knowing why Kaito was on the ground…another coma. _Again with the comas, Kaito…_thought Kanne.

"How'd this happen?" asked Reina. Saira blushed a whole lot, and couldn't answer the question.

"Hmm…well, anyway, we've gotta get him to a nearby hospital! Come on, Saira."

"Um, right!" replied Saira with a determined face. Reina picked Kaito up as everyone ran as fast as they could, but little did they know that this time, Kaito was going to be asleep for a pretty long time…

This time, Kaito wasn't in the dark space like last time; it was so much more different this time.

"Ugh…where am I?" Kaito began to slowly get up. "Where is this? Last time I fell into a coma, I was in that dark world, so where's…" Then, Kaito realized something. "Wait a second…Is this…my DREAMWORLD?!?!?!?"

* * *

Well, folks, what do you think? Is it his dreamworld? Or is the boy just hallucinating? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Zeyphur's "Dream!!!" 


	6. Chapter 5: Kaneukankura, Pt 2

**Right now, Kaito seems to be enjoying this new found place in his mind. The only remaining thing left to do now is find Seiara. Join Kaito as you read on with everyone else as we explore the world along with him in this mind-blowing and final chapter of Zeyphur's "Dreams!!!" **

* * *

Chapter 5: Kaneukankura, Pt. II

"Wow…so far, so good…" Kaito said, stretching out his limbs. "So, I wonder where I start?" Just then, a monster had attacked him!!

"Oh crap!!!" It was a goblin!

"It's a shame I don't have any weapons at my disposal…" Knowing he didn't have any weapons, Kaito ran away into the nearby dungeon. The goblin didn't go in, however.

"I hope I can find a weapon soon, otherwise I won't be able to defend myself…" And right in front of him was a chest.

"Ooh, sweet!!! So what's in this chest, I wonder?" He opened it and contained in it was a bronze greatsword!

"Alright! A greatsword!!!" There were 4 other items around the area, and he opened them all.

"Awesome!!! So now I have a Leather Cap, Bandit's Jacket, a Leather Shield, and Black Leather Boots! Now I'm ready for anything!" And just after he said that, another goblin turned up in front of him!

"Alright, you goblin! I'm ready for you this time!!!" The goblin dashed at Kaito and forcefully slashed Kaito, but missed.

"Ha! Too slow!" Kaito brought down his sword on the goblin and split him in two!

"Wow, that was easy…" said Kaito. He kept running through the dungeon until he came up to several monsters blocking the door, and they weren't goblins this time. They were much more powerful monsters. A Fire Element and Water Element!

"Well, obviously my greatsword isn't going to do much damage to them, but what the hell?! I'm going in for the kill anyway! YAAAH!!!!" The two monsters instantly caught sight of him and attacked with their magic. He dodged the fire, but got hit by the water.

"Agh…." Kaito said. "These guys are a lot tougher than the goblins…" The Fire Element was about to cast Fire on him again when a blue bullet hit the Fire Element and killed it!

"Huh?" said Kaito, not knowing the person who saved his life.

"Kaito, you need to be more careful…" said the person. "How about we take this guy out?"

"Alright, then!" said Kaito, getting back up and raring to go. The Water Element cast Water on both of them, and they both got hit! Kaito leaped up at the monster and slashed it, but causing minimal damage.

"Time to end this…" said the stranger. He shot another bullet from his ring-shaped weapon, and totally destroyed the Water Element!

"Man, you've got a lot of power…" said Kaito.

"Thanks, Kaito…" said the stranger, "We should open that door that the Elementals were guarding.

"Alright, then…" said Kaito. As he walked toward the gate, he almost forgot to ask something about the stranger.

"Wait, how do know my…" when he turned around, the stranger was gone.

"Where'd he go? Oh well…" As soon as Kaito walked to the door, it mysteriously opened up, after which he walked inside.

"Whoa…" It was a crystal room with diamond walls and crimson floors.

"What is this place?" Suddenly, there was a flash of light. Next thing he knew, there was a soft but distant voice calling out to him.

"Kaito…you are the first dreamer to visit your world. The others have created the world, but they have not visited it yet. Along with the goodness there is great evil, and the seven dreamers are needed to stop it. It wasn't only the dreamer's imagination that created the evil, but it was also because every universe must be connected by both sides; good and evil, so even if the dreamers hadn't created the evil here, darkness would've created and put itself in this world without your help. It is how the natural balance must be enforced in any world."

"Hmm…so what is this great evil you are talking about?"

"Not much is known about them. What I do know is that they call themselves the Enigma. An almost indomitable force that could completely obliterate the forces of good and light, and could upset the balance of this world…"

"Wow, when I gave this world a vast amount of intelligence and wisdom, I didn't expect them to be THIS smart!"

"chuckle Well, it's not necessarily a bad thing, Kaito, but that also means that the darkness is very mindful and strategic, so you must be very careful."

"Ha! Duh, of course! Why do you think I'm the Dreamer of Intelligence?"

"chuckle Well I guess I have nothing to worry about, then." The voice then took form as a girl, and Kaito right away knew who it was.

"Seiara?! Well that was quick, at least for the finding you part."

"Well, I guess I made it too easy, didn't I?"

"Yes, you sure did…" They both laughed a little.

"I still can't believe this is all just a dream, though. It feels so real, especially those attacks by the monsters."

"Oh yeah, about that…" Seiara unexpectedly kissed Kaito, and he instantly woke up from the adventurous dream.

"!!!"

"Kaito?!?" said Saira, very surprised to see him awake.

"Oh man, that girl is one cheap…"

"What girl?"

"OH, um nothing at all, just one of my friends I was thinking about for a second…"

"Oh, ok. I hope you're okay, Kaito," said Saira with a soft and soothing voice, "Especially after what happened…" Kaito's smile soon left his face and was replaced with despondency.

"Why'd you have to bring that up again…talk about an emotional shutdown…"

"I'm sorry, Kaito…" said Saira with also a depressed frown. She got up on the bed in front of him and sat down with her legs out.

"I don't want you hurt anymore as long as I'm around. I want to end this desperate hate between us…it's killing me, and it's keeping us apart from each other's arms…" she crawled closer and closer to Kaito as she said this.

"Saira…"

"Please Kaito…let me in your heart…and I will allow you into mine. Please…" Kaito was about to burst inside.

"NO, SAIRA!!! STAY BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!" Kaito started crying. Saira backed off a little.

"Please, Saira…please…you're going too…" Just that second, Saira embraced him and kissed him. Kaito ended up blushing so much he ended up flustered, but he didn't push her away. Instead, he put his arms around her, and held her tight, and she was doing the same. They were both blushing so much, the intenseness of the moment caused them to stop. They were both breathing really hard, not because they were running out of breath, but because the passion was so intense.

"Kaito..."

"Saira..." In a few seconds, they ended up kissing each other again, and they kissed for a long time. Kaito put his hands on her face.

"Oh, Saira…your face…it feels…so heavenly…"

"Kaito…whenever I kiss you, I feel like were completely connected, and that there isn't a thing alive that could ever break this bond we have." Kaito slowly took off her glasses as he said,

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Saira…" They both touched foreheads as they were getting ready again. They were both sweating, and their faces were exhausted and hurting from all the blushing they did, and they still were.

"Saira…you're such a beautiful girl…"

"And you're such a passionate guy, Kaito…" Saira neared her face, "I never knew…this side of you before…"

"Enough talk, Saira…"

"Alright, then, Kaito…whatever you say…"

As soon as another hour went by, Saira and Kaito were out of the hospital…holding hands. Their cheeks were still red and a little sore from blushing. Just then, Kanne and Reina were walking to the hospital, and what they saw was explanation enough.

"Ah, so I was right! You guys ARE going out!" said Reina with a blush and a smile.

"Um, Reina, we just started going out…" replied Kaito, "How long did you think we were going out?"

"About several days ago, since I saw you and Saira in the clinic talking...about something…chuckle"

"That was only about the drawing, okay?!?"

"Sure it was, Kaito…"

"Whatever…"

"We…really were talking about something else…back then, we weren't going out, but…now we are…" said Saira, blushing.

"Hmm…okay, I guess I believe you, then," said Reina.

"Well, we'll see you guys later!" said Kaito as he and Saira began to walk off.

"Alright, then…" said Kanne.

"Ah, it's so remarkable. Two lovebirds meant to be together…" said Reina, still blushing at the sight. "Why don't we go out, Kanne? Come on I'm so jealous…"

"Yeah, right. Like I would go out with someone like you."

"Oh, come on! Please???"

"No way, Reina!"

"Aww you stink…oh well. I'm sure my soul mate is someone other than you."

"Same here…when it comes to love, you go completely crazy."

"Maybe I do, but that's just the way I am until I go out with someone."

"Hmph…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"So, Kaito, what does it feel like to be in a coma?" Saira asked, really intrigued out of her curiosity.

"Well, it's quiet, for one thing…and it's a bit complicated to talk about it," replied Kaito with a nervous smile and his hand behind his head.

"You can tell me, Kaito…after all…" Saira started to blush a lot, "We are…going out…aren't we?" Kaito laughed at the sight.

"What are you laughing at???"

"Hahaha…it's just that…you're still a bit shy, even though were going out!"

"Oh…is that a…bad thing?" she showed a frown.

"No, of course it's not! Back at the hospital, I yelled at you to stay back pretty much because of the same reason, so...you're not the only one!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Kaito."

"Hey, we are going out, so I might as well comfort you as long as we are, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah, you're right…" she put her head on Kaito's shoulder as they walked.

"I love you…so much…" She closed her eyes and blushed a little, and Kaito smiled at her as she gave her a kiss on her head. She lifted up hers as they both looked at each other and did a short kiss. They quickly pulled their selves back before anything passionate could happen. They both laughed and blushed.

"Wow, I never knew…we were THIS attracted to each other…" Saira said rather shyly, still blushing.

"Yeah, once we started kissing, I wasn't able to stop, so I had to resist."

"Yeah…" She put her head back on Kaito's shoulder as they kept walking down the path, both of them thinking of what they'd be like when they're older.

* * *

Aww...what a good way to end the story...NOT!!!!!!!!! You'd think I'd end the story where there seems to be more?!?!? You must be outta ur freakin' mind!!!! And I'm not saying that because this story is about the mind and dreams, either. Maybe it could be the end, maybe not. Who knows? Just watch and see what happens. I bet you another chapter won't show up, though...heh heh, hahaha!! 


	7. Prologue II

**AHAHAHA!!! For all of you people that believed me, you guys suck!!! AHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, okay folks, I'm just kidding around. I'm sure you didn't believe me, especially since I exaggerated it so much on the previous page. Anyway, Kaito's story is over for now, and we now move on to someone else. Judging from all the people, it's looks like something big's going on. Let's watch... **

* * *

Dreams

By Zeyphur213

(Inspired by "The Gate to the Mind's Eye" and "Kare Kano!")

**Prologue II**

"And once again, the winner of this year's track & field tournament is Marcus McLaine!" said the announcer, along with everyone else screaming and cheering.

"Alright!!! Who's the bad boy!!! YEAH!!!" The whole stadium roared with excitement at his close win.

"I never knew Marcus could run so fast in close call situations like that…" said the coach, who was also impressed by his speed and vigilance.

"So, Coach Williams, how'd I do?"

"You did a superb job of finishing up the race, though I gotta say the one other runner almost beat you…"

"Yeah, but I pulled out my fastest on him!"

"Yes, you sure did…" Just then, a girl ran up to Marcus, showing a proud and astonished smile.

"Wow, Marcus, I can't believe you actually won! That was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks, Carrie…" said the boy, blushing.

"I hope you continue to rise higher!"

"…And rise I shall!!!"

"Heh heh...You sure have a lot of determination…"

"Yes, and it always wins me the medals, baby!!! YEAH!!!"

"Hey, Marcus, if you're not busy at all, maybe we could…"

"…Go out somewhere and get something to eat? Why not?"

"You took the words right outta my mouth, Marcus…"

* * *

Yeah the prologues aren't usually that long for me, so yeah, anyway, now you know his name, now you need to know his friends!!! Stay tuned for the next installment!!! 


	8. Chapter 1: First Message

**Unfortunately for now, this is as far as I am right now, so at least enjoy what I have now (Don't worry, I finished the chapter, though.). **

* * *

Chapter 1: First Message

"You must be tired after that race, Marcus…" said Carrie. They were both at a mall, eating some ice cream.

"huff, puff Man, I'm about to faint from exhaustion in a second!"

She laughed at the thought.

"You're so funny sometimes, Marcus…"

"Eh, I guess…"

"So…how's the coach?"

"He's fine. Though I must say, he's gotta lay off the donuts for awhile." She laughed almost hysterically, and so did Marcus.

"Other than that, the team's doing pretty well, too, so…"

"chuckle o-okay then, Marcus…chuckle"

"How's the school going along for you, Carrie?"

"It's GREAT!!! I'm in all Honors classes, not to mention I'm in several clubs as well. I'm in the Book Club, Writing Club, and I'm in the Anime Club!!!" Marcus only sighed.

"Oh come on, Marcus! You know how much I like Anime! It shouldn't be surprising to you!"

"I know, but you're CRAZY about it, and not the good kind of crazy…"

"Oh, Marcus, come on! You'd like it if YOU were in that kind of stuff!"

"Sorry, Carrie, but I'm not into that stuff like you are. Sports and athletics is

where it's at!!!"

"Aw, you suck, Marcus…"

"Not everyone likes anime, Carrie; keep that in mind."

"Oh ok. I guess I can't change your mind, then…" Just then, Marcus saw a couple of his teammates walking around.

"Hey, guys!" Marcus shouted out.

"Hey, Marcus. What's up?" said Ronnie, one of his teammates of Track & Field.

"Nothing but me and the stars!!!"

"Hmph...cocky as usual…"

"Hey, it's part of the package!" Just then, one of his other teammates saw Carrie sitting next to him.

"Ah…Marcus, I didn't know you were going out with someone!" said one of his other teammates, Kent.

"I'm not," replied Marcus with an annoyed face, "You've just got the wrong impression."

"Hmm…okay, sure…"

"Yes, that's right. Sure, I'm telling the truth!"

"Hmph…" Marcus put his arm around Carrie, though Carrie was blushing at Kent's comments the whole time.

"Carrie and I are just best friends! We've known each other since pre-k!"

"Hmm…I see…" said Kent.

"Yes, so stop throwing me your crazy ass theories about me and Carrie, okay?!"

"Okay, okay, chill. I was only teasin' you…"

"Well, I take teasing very seriously…"

"Oh, whatever, Marcus…"

"We'll see you two later then, Marcus…" said Ronnie as he left.

"See ya', Ron! You know we have practice on Wednesday, right?"

"Yeah, I know that! I'm usually the one telling you that, you know…"

"Heh, sorry. See ya'!"

"Alright, then."

"Bye, Marcus…" said Kent.

"See you, Kent," replied Marcus as Ronnie and Kent both walked off.

"Your friend Ronnie is a really nice guy. He's a lot more polite than Kent."

"Kent has his times, but he can be a caring person when he wants to be…"

"Hmm…when he WANTS to be…"

"Oh, come on, Carrie. At least give him SOME credit."

"I'm sorry, Marcus, but no. I'd rather go out with Ronnie than him…"

She suddenly blushed at what she said.

"Ooh, you like Ronnie, don't you?"

"N-no I don't!!! It's just…I think he's kinda cute, that's all. I don't like him like that, Marcus!"

"Of course you don't…" Marcus said sarcastically. "Carrie, you're 15, I'm 16 ½ , and we've known each other for what? 11 years now? I think I know when you have a crush on a guy."

"sigh I guess you're right, then…"

"Why don't you tell him you like him?" Carrie turned red and smacked Marcus in the back of his head.

"Oww!"

"…And run the risk of him rejecting me?!? I think not," said Carrie with a hurried and angry tone in her voice.

"He might like you back…"

"I still don't want to…not yet…not until I know he likes me." Marcus suddenly got up and walked off.

"Wait!!! Where are you going?"

"You said you wanted to know if he likes you, right?"

"Yeah, but you don't need to do it NOW!!!"

"Oh, shut up, Carrie, and just relax…" said Marcus with a bright but sneaky smile on his face. Carrie turned red with anxiety.

"Oooh, that Marcus!!! Always pushing my buttons all the time!" Carrie quickly calmed down as she left the table. "Well, that's one reason we're best friends, though. We're both like brother and sister, so it's only fair…" She put on a worried face as she said,

"But I hope he doesn't go too far with this…"

As soon as Carrie got outside, she saw Marcus on the wall, sweating an awful lot with his hand on his head.

"Marcus, are you alright?!?" she said, shocked to see his condition.

"Agggh…my head…it's killing me…"

"Oh…it's that 'condition' you told me about, isn't it?"

"Most likely…"

"Well, let's get you into my car, and I'll drive you home, alright?"

"Yeah, sure…" As soon as she helped Marcus to her car, she put him in the back seat laid down with a blanket over him.

"I hope you don't have a coma like the last one…that was almost a whole month you were asleep…"

"Thanks…for the help, Carrie. You know, you make a real good sister."

"Thanks, Marcus…that means a lot to me."

"Well, what're we waitin' for? Let's go…"

"Alright. Just relax, Marcus."

"Okay, I'll try…" Carrie then began to drive out of the parking lot and onto the road.

_Why are these headaches…hurting me so much…this is the second time it's happened. It seems this one is stronger than…the other one, though…_ Just then, Marcus suddenly became extremely sleepy.

_What…what's…g__oin__g o__n…why a__m I_… He instantly fell asleep without resistance.

"Are you holding up back there, Marcus?" asked Carrie, making sure he's okay. Of course, he wasn't. He was in a totally different world.

"Marcus?!?" she was real worried. He was in REM sleep now, but it seemed uncontrollable.

"Hold on, Marcus! We're almost home. Just hang on!" As soon as they were back in their neighborhood, she quickly exited her car and hurriedly got Marcus out of the car. Since he was knocked out, she had to carry him on her back.

"Just hold on, Marcus…" Once she managed to reach his parents' door, she knocked rather barbarically.

"Wow, Marcus. I never knew you were so light…" she blushed at the thought. Right then, the door opened.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mr. McLaine!!! It's your son, Marcus! I think he might be in another coma!!"

"Alright, hurry him in here!" Mr. McLaine took Marcus and placed him on the couch. Luckily, his dad was a doctor. He made just about every examination possible.

"Yeah…he's in a coma alright…"

"…For how long?!"

"Well, let's see the examinations…" he went over to his computer and translated the readings.

"It looks like he'll be in a coma for about several weeks…"

"Another month, huh…"

"Looks like it…" Carrie kneeled near Marcus as she said,

"Marcus…wherever you are in your mind, I hope you come back…" Carrie wasn't going to move until she saw his eyes…

"Marcus..." said a voice, "Marcus..." Marcus was floating in an entity of nothingness, just like Kaito. In the darkness, the same girl that was with Kaito kneeled and bended down towards Marcus's face with hers.

"Wake up...Marcus..." She leaned and kissed Marcus, waking him up slowly.

"Agh…what…what's going on here?"

"Your comas are becoming longer with each one, and soon, it'll be permanent," said the girl, "Someone or something in the dream world is pulling you into the world of dreams, and you can't seem to drive away from it. You are somewhat drawn to it..." The girl then got up on top of Marcus, with her face close to his, and had her arms around him.

"Ah…what…" Marcus was still very weak.

"There are an infinite number of ways you can create your dream world, however, there are only 7 people with this ability on Earth, and you Marcus...you are one of them. You are the Dreamer of Athletics and Physical Being. The others are the Dreamer of Adventure, the Dreamer of Instinct, the Dreamer of Intelligence, the Dreamer of Discovery, the Dreamer of Peace and Beauty, and the Dreamer of Diversity. All seven of you, although you may not know it, are creating the Dream World. They are chosen only when ALL of their powers are realized by the Dream Traveler."

"So…I'm guessing that…that the seven dreamers, including…myself, can make a world of our own with just our imagination?"

"Yes, that is correct. You are the dreamer who shapes the world's physical capabilities and looks. You also determine their athletic ability and power, like dexterity, attack and defense, magicks, and many other physical and magical abilities.

"Wow…that's…that's awesome…so who are you?"

"I am the former goddess of dream, Seiara. The true keeper of dreams is the dream traveler, Klonoa, one who will guide you through the world of dream. He believes you and the other six are fated to accomplish this task."

"So who are these other six dreamers?" Marcus manages to get up, unlike Kaito.

"You will know in good time, Marcus. Until then…" Seiara puts her hands onto his face, "It is time I must bid you farewell. Goodbye…" She softly kissed Marcus, and up woke Marcus.

"gasp what happened?!" Marcus looked around and saw he was back in his house, and then he saw Carrie resting on his stomach.

"Carrie…" Marcus gently rubbed Carrie's head as he said,

"Thanks…thanks a lot for your help…" Without waking her, he managed to slip off of Carrie and walk outside into Carrie's car.

Several hours later, Carrie managed to wake up. However, Marcus was gone.

"Huh?!? Where did Marcus go?!?!?" She quickly ran outside to find Marcus sitting in the passenger's seat. However, he was fast asleep.

"Oh, Marcus. Sometimes you worry me..." said Carrie, chuckling. She quickly opened the door and slipped inside the driver's seat and started the engine. Marcus was startled by the noise and instantly woke up.

"Who? What? Where?" Marcus was looking around until he saw Carrie.

"Oh, Carrie, it's only you..."

"Well of course, silly! Who else would it be?"

"Heh, yeah. I guess I got a little outta hand..."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better now."

"Yeah, same here."

"Well, it's almost 10:00 at night. You should get out now and go back into your house. We would've went back out somewhere, but after what happened..."

"Nah, it's alright. Tomorrow's Friday, so we'll have plenty of time to go places then." Carrie put on a happy smile as she said,

"Good. I look forward to it, then." Marcus unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car.

"See ya, tomorrow, Carrie!"

"Alright. See ya!"

* * *

Well, getting interesting, isn't it? So far in this story, we've covered Kaito's side and working through Marcus McLaine's! I hope you can wait a bit longer for the next chapter to this story, because I had stopped a long time ago while I was working on this, but at least I've gotten THIS far for you guys, so be thankful. You might have to wait quite a bit before I provide you with more chapters, so bear with me. Oh, and like I said (or if I said it), Klonoa won't be appearing until everyone's in the dreamworld. 


End file.
